Eres tu a quien amo
by Karla Hummel-Kiryuu
Summary: Sebastian es el tipico chico que esta de cama en cama pero un dia sus padres le dan la noticia que esta comprometido sin quererlo se termina enamorado de su 'prometido' Kurt Hummel pero el corazón de Kurt ya tiene dueño ¿Que ara Sebastian para ganarse el amor de Porcelana?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Aqui les traigo este Fic que ya lo tengo terminado ^^ solo seran 5 capitulos jejeje**

**Espero les guste **

**Habra un toque de Klaine :D pero el Fic es Kurtbastian! **

* * *

_**Eres tu a quien amo**_

_**Conociéndonos:**__**  
**_

-¡No! ¡No lo are!-

Despues de eso se escucho el sonido de la puerta al ser azotada.

Santana suspiro, no sabia a quien apoyar en este momento, sabia que Sebastian tenia la culpa por andar acostándose con cualquiera pero sus padres no tenían derecho de comprometer a Sebastian con un desconocido.

Se dirigió hacia la habitacion de su hermano, en realidad hermanastro, su madre se volvió a casar con el padre de Sebastian, al principio no estaba de acuerdo pero despues de ver los lujos que tendría no dijo nada mas, Sebastian y ella al principio se odiaron ya que sus personalidades eran muy similares pero despues se empezaron a llevar bien al grado de recurrir al otro cuando tenían un problema y ahí estaba Santana apoyando a su hermano.

-No lo are Santana, si solo viniste a decirme la misma estupidez es mejor que te vallas-dijo Sebastian acostado y con su antebrazo tapando sus ojos, Santana negó y cruzo los brazos cuando estuvo frente al chico.

-Mira no te dire todas esas cosas, solo vine a decirte que estoy de tu lado-Sebastian la miro sorprendida y la latina solo asintió-Aunque debo de admitir que ellos tienen razón, Sebastian no te dire lo que tienes o no que hacer, ya que yo soy igual solo que ahora tengo novia y no novio, no puedes pasarte la vida yendo a bares a ver con quien te acuestas-Santana se sento al lado del castaño y miro hacia la ventana-Yo era asi, sabes que tenia una aventura con Puck pero despues llego Britt y me cambio, ya no soy la misma bueno solo que sigo con esta actitud de perra-Sebastian rio un poco y Santana solo alzo los hombros-Mira por una vez hazle caso a nuestros padres, ve y conoce a ese chico, tíratelo y despues inventa algo para que no te casen con el-

-Jajaja Ok lo are pero quiero que tu y tu novia vengan a la cena que ara mis padres para conocerlo-Santana asintió y beso la mejilla de Sebastian para despues salir del cuarto.

Sebastian se quedo solo en su habitacion, La soledad, su única amiga, aunque no lo admitiera sus padres tenían razón, no podia seguir asi, le gustaba ir a bares y acostarse con cualquier chico pero lo que no le gustaba era que al dia siguiente actuaran como si no se conocieran, solo era un polvo y ya, pero Sebastian queria otra cosa mas en su vida, el quería

Amor….

-Ya llegaron-Sara Smythe aviso a su marido y a sus dos hijos que estaban en la sala, la mujer se veía hermosa con ese vestido rojo, Santana se para agarrada de la mano de Brittany, Sebastian estaba de mal humor y Sara al ver esto solo se acerco a el y le acomodo la corbata-Compórtate Sebastian-el castaño solo puso los ojos en blanco algo cansado.

-Aquí están los señores Hummel-Hudson y familia-Sara le hizo una señal a su empleada de servicio para que se fueran y los dejaran solos, Sara abrazo a una mujer y Christian Smythe a un hombre en un traje, Sebastian no le importo todo eso asi que se sento hasta que vio algo que le llamo mucho la atención.

_Un Angel…_

Un chico de cabellos castaños, tez blanca y ojos color azul cielo que cambian de color por el toque de la luz hizo que Sebastian no supiera donde estaba, el chico de cabellos hermosamente acomodados estaba al lado de un chico alto pero eso a Sebastian no le importo, Sebastian habría seguido admirando al castaño pero su madre lo llamo.

-Sebastian, hijo te presento a tu prometido, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel-Sara miro como su hijo miraba al otro chico y sonrio, Sebastian sonrio y tomo la mano de Kurt.

-Un placer conocerte-dijo Sebastian con su típica sonrisa que aria que cualquiera cayera a sus pies, sin previo aviso, beso a Kurt muy cerca de los labios haciéndolo sonrojar un poco.

-El placer es mio, joven Smythe-dijo Kurt algo apenado y sonrojado, Sebastian sonrio y sin soltar la mano de Kurt negó con la cabeza.

-Solo dime Sebastian, pronto seremos esposos asi que hay que conocernos mejor-antes de que Kurt contestara, Christian el padre de Sebastian hablo.

-Hijo ¿Por qué no le enseñas a Kurt los jardines? A estas horas la luz de la luna se ve hermosa asi que vallan-Sebastian miro a Kurt y este miro a su padre el cual sonrio y asintió con la cabeza, Kurt miro a Sebastian y se fueron hacia los jardines.

-Wow, esto es…..

-Hermoso-termino la frase Sebastian mirando a Kurt en vez de los bellos rosales, Kurt asintió algo sonrojado.

Se sentia raro ver tanta atención por parte de ese chico que apenas conocía y decía su padre que pronto seria su esposo, el no queria eso, Sebastian era guapo pero se notaba que era un mujeriego, que solo le gusta jugar con los sentimientos de los demás pero el no queria casarse con alguien asi además de que su corazón ya le pertenece a alguien mas, a Blaine Anderson.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado! :D**

**Espero sus reviews y no tardare mucho con este Fic ya que los capitulos los tengo escritos ^^**

**Bueno nos leemos luego Bye! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

__Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo espero les guste :)

Gracias a MarRushioner, Isse DeLuna, Kitaridoki Martinez (no, no lo are xDD), darckel, Airam Anemix, tammy22, Katycrisscolfer, Gabriela Cruz y linis93

Espero les guste el capitulo ^^

_**Capitulo 2°**_

Ya habían pasado dos semanas, dos largas semanas donde Kurt y Sebastian salian en varias citas a comer o algún lugar donde quisiera Kurt, Sebastian tal vez no lo admita pero siente cosas por Kurt que jamás sintio por alguna de sus conquistas.

Le encantaba como los ojos del castaño brillaban de tan solo ver una prenda favorita o cuando iban de compras y Kurt veía todas esas tiendas, parecía un niño chiquito y eso a Sebastian le parecía adorable.

No sabia que le pasaba con el castaño, lo deseaba pero a la vez solo queria tomar su suave mano y estar junto a el, sentia que podría mirarlo y apreciar su belleza todo el dia.

No podia enamorarse y menos sabiendo que Kurt no le correpondia, lo veía en su mirada, en como lo miraba, como si tuviera temor o algo similar y el pronto sabria a que le tiene miedo Kurt.

-¿Volverás a ir?-Kurt alzo la mirada y asintió, sus manos entrelazados, los fuertes brazos del hombre que estaba en su cama lo hacia sentir protegido.

Sabia que no se debía de enamorar, sabia que Blaine jamás saldría del closet por el y siempre estaría ahí solo para tener el 'amor' de su padre, muy en el fondo tenia la esperanza de que Blaine dejara todo por el pero cuando supo de su compromiso en vez de decirle que lo dejara le dijo que continuara con esa absurda idea.

-Si, ¿Tu crees que sea bueno todo esto Blaine?-Kurt se sento en la cama apenas tapando su desnudes, Blaine lo miro algo confundido-Si, tener citas con Sebastian cuando sabes que yo te amo-

-Kurt, en nuestra relacion no puede ver amor y sabes porque-dijo Blaine interrumpiendo a Kurt, se paro de la cama desnudo y se puso los bóxers.

-Pero Blaine te amo y no puedes estar siempre en el closet solo por tener el respecto de tu padre-Kurt se paro tapándose la cintura con la sabana, Blaine lo miro solo un poco y se puso su camisa.

-¿Por qué crees que Burt esta a favor de este compromiso Kurt?-Blaine lo miro ya casi estaba en la puerta y solo se giro para ver la mirada confundida del castaño-Por que sabe que si tiene a los Smythe en su familia tendría respecto y le aria bien para el Congreso, Kurt el dinero es todo lo que importa, no el amor como tu dices-Blaine lo tomo por las mejillas y lo beso en la frente-Es mejor que terminemos aquí antes de que sea peor para los dos-dijo dejando al castaño con algunas lagrimas.

* * *

-¿Estas bien?-Kurt salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio la mirada preocupada que le enviaba sebastian, el castaño solo asintió y trato de sonreír pero no pudo-No tienes que ocultarme tus sentimientos Kurt-el castaño lo miro con los ojos aguados como queriendo llorar, Sebastian lo tomo de la mano y le a acaricio.

-Gracias-

Tal vez Sebastian tenga muy buena fama pero si lo conoces a fondo veras que es un chico común que solo quiere tener a alguien en su vida y Kurt puede ser ese alguien.

* * *

-¡Eres un estúpido!-

_Golpe tras golpe_

_Dolor_

Eso sentia Blaine en ese instante, los hombres de su padre no tenían piedad contra el y solo escuchaba los insultos de su progenitor.

-Dejenlo…..-escupió sangre al sentir el ultimo golpe en sus costillas, su padre lo agarro del mentón y lo miro a los ojos-Blainey confie en ti, solo quería que hicieras algo fácil, que conquistaras al menor de los Hummel y lo amarraras a ti para asi mi empresa valla mejor pero tu….¡Tu lo echaste a perder! ¿Por qué tenias que enamorar? ¡¿Por qué tenias que dárselo a los Smythe?!-despues de decir esto lo pateo de nuevo.

Blaine sentia algunas lagrimas correr por sus mejillas mientras era golpeado de nuevo por los hombres de su padre, su padre, el no merecía llamarlo asi.

El no queria eso desde un principio, pero era lo unico que podia hacer.

Alejarse de Kurt.

* * *

En el siguiente capitulo se sabra la historia Klaine :D!

Espero les haya gustado ^^

Y una pregunta ¿De cuantos capitulos quieren el Fic? :D

Bueno Bye!

**_Karla Hummel-Kiryuu_**


	3. Chapter 3

**__Hola! :D perdon por no actualizar es que ando en la Lap de mi hermana ya que se descompuso la mia :/**

**Espero les guste este capitulo y perdon por las faltas de ortografia es que ando media dormida xD**

**Gracias a Anon21,Airam Anemix, Isse DeLuna, Katycrisscolfer, linis93, Kitaridoki Martinez, darckel, tammy22 y Gabriela Cruz **

**Gracias por sus Reviews :D!**

_**Capitulo 3°**_

Kurt Hummel era el típico chico Gay que pensaba que nadie le miraba al pasar o que a los chicos le parecía algo infantil por ese motivo le sorprendió que ese chico le hablara y mas que le invitara un café.

Kurt aun sorprendido acepto pensando que tal vez el chico lo había invitado por cortesía ya que hace unos segundo ese chico había chocado con el.

-Gracias por invitarme un café pero no tenias que hacerlo, los dos veníamos distraídos asi que….-dijo Kurt con un leve sonrojo tomando un poco de su café, el chico solo negó y sonrio.

-La verdad yo no estaba distraído-Kurt miro como el chico negaba y sonreía aun mas-Bueno en realidad si, como no iba a distraerme alguien tan lindo y perfecto como tu-el castaño se sonrojo aun mas y sonrio de forma algo tonta.

-Gracias-fue solo lo que dijo, estaba pensando en lo sonrojado que estaba ahora gracias a las palabras del chico desconocido, se dio cuenta de algo, no le había preguntado su nombre-Perdon ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Me llamo Blaine Anderson-

Desde ese momento el moreno de ojos avellanas paso de 'Desconocido' a 'Muy conocido' …

Despues de ese café, se hicieron amigos, aunque siempre Blaine le decía uno que otro piropo a Kurt haciéndole sonrojar, se conocieron mejor y Kurt supo que el padre de Blaine no sabia que era Gay y Blaine no le decía por no querer ver esa mirada de asco y desilusión en su padre.

A Kurt le dio pena esto ya que su padre lo amaba y lo apoyaba, los dos descubrieron que tenían mucho en común, como los musicales, algunas veces Blaine iba al departamento de Kurt para ver una que otra película pero siempre terminaban durmiendo abrazados.

Su primer beso fue maravilloso, Blaine como todo chico educado y caballeroso le preparo una cena romantica a Kurt en su departamento, todo fue maravilloso y a la vez romantico, Kurt pensaba que vivía en un cuento de hadas pero la cruda realidad le pego.

Blaine después de que Kurt le entrego todo de el, se había comportado algo frio y distante con el castaño, al principio pensaba que era porque tenia muchas cosas que hacer pero después de dos semanas Blaine seguía igual.

Al preguntarle solo le dijo.

'Lo siento Kurt, te amo pero no puedo llegar a una relación formal con…..un hombre, lo siento será mejor que ya no nos veamos'

Pero no, Kurt amaba a Blaine y sabia que el moreno sentía lo mismo.

Mantuvieron su relación en secreto y aunque a Kurt le gustaría salir de la mano de Blaine y cenar juntos nunca pasaba eso, siempre se juntaban en el departamento que Blaine había comprado, se contaban que tal había sido su dia pero siempre terminaban teniendo sexo.

Blaine ya no era mas el chico romantico y lindo ahora era un chico que solo buscaba en Kurt sexo, todas las mañanas no sentía a Blaine a su lado siempre se iba antes de que el despertara y eso le arto.

Ya no seria el mismo Kurt que vivía en un cuento de hadas.

* * *

-Santana-Sebastian toco antes de escuchar un 'Adelante' de parte de la latina, asomo la cabeza antes de entrar no quería encontrar otra vez a Santana y Brittany muy cariñosas-¿Hiciste lo que te pedi?-pregunto sentándose en la cama, la chica asintió y le dio una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-Claro que si, parece que Blaine Anderson es el típico chico Gay que le tiene miedo a su padre y no habla por si mismo-dijo con una sonrisa, Sebastian la miro algo confundido-Blaine en tu rival Sebastian, parece que porcelana tiene un serio romance con ese Hobbit-el castaño entrecerró sus ojos y miro a su hermana.

No importaba quien era su rival, no importaba si era Blaine Anderson, uno de los hombres mas codiciados y millonarios.

El le podía dar algo a Kurt que Blaine jamás se lo daría…

_Libertad_

Libertad de tomarse de la mano en la calle sin impórtale que lo miraran y dijeran algo, ir a cenar a cualquier lugar y darse unos cuantos besos en la calle sin importarle las miradas que le darían.

Sabia que lo que sentía por Kurt era mas que deseo y el siendo Sebastian Smythe conseguiría a ese chico de cabellos castaños adicto a la moda.

* * *

**Lo bueno ya esta empezando! *-***

**Les dejare un pequeño adelante: **

**_No sabia como habia llegado a eso, estaban cenando en el mismo restaurante que aquella vez y ahora de un momento a otro estaban en la habitacion del mas alto, Sebastian besando apasionadamente a Kurt mientras este estaba en su regazo moviendo sus caderas excitando aun mas a Sebastian._**

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y Dejen Reviews! :D**


End file.
